


Honestly, I Swear

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin go out for a quick shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, I Swear

“Michael, I promise this time I’ll behave. Just let me come with you!” Gavin pleaded as Michael grabbed the car keys from the bowl by the front door. Michael’s hand hesitated as he held it over the door handle before turning around at staring Gavin down.

“You better Gavin. I’m not going to explain again this time to the store workers why the fuck you thought it was a good idea to re-arrange the food. Why the fuck you would move an entire shelf worth of frozen French fries to a completely different section anyways?” Michael ranted. Gavin grinned.

“That because it was in the wrong section you donut. They are called chips, so I put them where it was labelled as such.” Michael sighed, so Gavin added in quickly, “But I promise I won’t do anything like that again. Scouts honour.” Here Gavin crossed his heart. “Please Michael?”

“Fine. But you promised.”

——

Grabbing a basket at the entrance of the store, the pair made their way to grocery part of the store to pick up some necessary items for the house. Michael thought it was going alright, until Gavin turned to him and promptly pouted.

“Michael. Can we go look at the toys? Please? Pretty please, Michael?”

“No.” Was Michael’s immediate response. Who knew what kind of chaos Gavin could cause there. Now done with the important items needed, Michael lead them over to electronics to see if there was any good deals on games. Gavin was frowning as he followed behind.

“Why is it that we never do what I want to?” Gavin asked. Michael didn’t even bother to look at him as he replied.

“You always cause some sort of fucking scene in every store. Remember the conversation we had before coming out? Ring any bells?” Silence was met with his question, causing Michael to turn around only to notice that Gavin wasn’t there behind him anymore.

“For fuck’s sake.” He muttered at started his way over to children’s toys pausing only to consider what isle Gavin would have taken. Nerf guns or action figures? Michael went with what was closer and was the right choice. Halfway down the isle was Gavin, who was playing with random figures that weren’t trapped within boxes and plastic and positioning them into compromising positions.

“Gavin David Free.” 

Startled at hearing his full name, Gavin dropped Iron man and turned around to see Michael slightly red faced and arms crossed. With a cheeky little smile, Gavin made his way over to his boy. 

“I was going to meet up with you once you were done ogling up those games, honestly.”

“Honestly Michael! I only just gallivant off to play with toys in a non-childish manor scarring children for life. Honestly!” Michael imitated Gavin’s accent once again, causing Gavin to laugh loudly.

“You know I love you, Michael.” At that, Michael seemed to cool down slightly and smile at Gavins antics. so Gavin reached up and took Michaels glasses off his face and kissed the tip of his nose lightly and replaced the glasses upon that which he kissed. Michael let of a huff of annoyance before grabbing Gavin’s wrist and dragging him to check-out. 

“I wasn’t ogling anything, you moron. And I love you too.” Michael muttered a short while later while getting back into the car. This time, instead of silence, Michael receive a simple kiss on the lips. 


End file.
